Field
The technology described herein relates to a vehicle suspension system, and particularly relates to an automatic control shock absorber system for a bicycle.
Description of the Related Art
The conventional suspension control method for a bicycle makes use of a shock signal of a front wheel to open or switch a valve of a shock absorber, or uses shock acceleration of the front wheel to determine bumpiness of pavements, thereby controlling the valve of the shock absorber and thus adjusting the shock absorbing ability and reacting speed of the shock absorber.
However, an issue set forth in the following may arise in the conventional technology of shock absorber adjustment. Namely, when the shock signal of the front wheel is generated, the shock absorber coupled with the signal needs to react within a very short time, or the shock absorber does not function as it is supposed to. Also, generally speaking, when the front wheel takes the shock, the front shock absorber also takes the shock simultaneously. Thus, under the circumstance that the control is based on the shock signal of the front wheel, the front shock absorber is only able to make corresponding adjustments and control when taking the next shock. Accordingly, the front shock absorber is not able to make a timely adjustment, making the front and rear shock absorber not coordinated properly.
Moreover, the front wheel of a bicycle has a turning function, and riding a bicycle in the mountain is not as stable as driving a four-wheel vehicle. Besides, there is no consistent pattern for judgments in the signals received and in actual bicycle-riding in the wild, and the signals received need some time to be analyzed. Thus, in a complicated pavement condition, it is almost impossible for a control mechanism to correspond to the condition simultaneously. Accordingly, the method using the acceleration of the front wheel to detect the bumpiness of the pavement does not yield a preferable result.